Swan Queen Prompt
by TheForgottenLedger
Summary: One of those 10 song prompts. My first one.


Swan Queen

Avicii- Wake Me Up

"What happens when we wake up?"

"I guess we find our way home."

"What if I already found my home?"

"Emma…"

"No, Regina. Listen, I love you and I love Henry. And being here- Look, I was happy in Boston." Emma sighed. "Then Henry burst in and suddenly I realized how unhappy I was and I met you and now I feel like I belong."

Regina sat there for a minute, blinking then slowly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Emma's lips.

"Welcome home."

Kacey Musgraves- Blowin' Smoke

"I'm outta here." Ruby said, throwing her towel down. "One day I'm just gonna get outta here."

"You don't really mean that." Emma said as she wiped down her last table of the night. "This is home. You may miss it."

"That's easy for you to say. You have Regina. I have no one."

Zedd- Clarity

Emma's head was pounding. Her thoughts scattered and her body quivering. Again and again she muttered unintelligibly. A gasp escaped and her hands flew to the head between her thighs. A moan followed as her hips bucked into an awaiting mouth. Her body tightened and when she finally found release a long groan filled the room.

"Now, Miss Swan, tell me again why I'm the only one who can give you this." Emma hated the smirk on Regina's face but found herself smiling at the woman.

Little Big Town- Your Side of The Bed

Emma turned her head to see the form of the woman who was so familiar yet so distant. Her hand itched to touch her, if only to hug her close. How did it come to this? How did their love burn out? How did candlelit dinners and wild passion-filled nights turn to this? Her lip twitched when she held herself back from saying her lover's name. She shifted and looked at the ceiling.

"I still love you Regina."

She was half asleep when a whispered, "I still love you too, met her ears.

Apocalypta- Not Strong Enough

"Regina, we said we weren't going to this anymore."

"I can't. I can't stay away from you." Regina's hands pushed the awful red leather jacket from her shoulders. "I'm just- I just have to be with you." She whimpered and kissed up the blonde's strong jaw line. The blonde's arms wrapped around Regina's waist.

"Just one more night." Though they both knew it was a lie.

Lady Antebellum- Goodbye Town

Regina took in the swing set. It was just a swing set. At least to everyone else. To her it was much more. It was her first kiss with a woman who would later break her heart. A woman who had said she'd be hers forever but had left. Regina clutched her chest. They'd said goodbye so many years ago and still Regina felt the heartache. She stood. It was time to go. She couldn't stay in a place where everything was a constant reminder of Emma. She smiled sadly as the swing set disappeared in her rearview mirror. Goodbye town.

Ellie Goulding- I Need Your Love

Emma walked over the mayor, taking her hand and dragging her away from Sydney. Regina stumbled and followed, turning back to throw an apologetic look at him. Emma found a closet and flung Regina in before turning and locking the door.

"Miss Swan, what do you thin-" A soft pair of lips cut her off. Hands grabbed her waist before running up her torso and cupping her breasts and softly squeezing.

"I need you, baby."

Incubus- Wish You Were Here

"Yeah, Henry is having a good time." Emma tried to force the cheer into her voice that she knew her wife wanted to hear but couldn't.

"You don't sound like you are though, dear."

"I just really miss you."

"Gross!" A voice sounded behind her. Emma turned to see Henry grinning at her.

"Yeah, I'm gross." She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled into the phone.

"I miss you too."

Halestorm- Here's To Us

Regina stood, ready to leave. "Hey!" She turned to see a blonde at the end of the bar. She thought about leaving for a moment but for some reason decided to approach the blonde instead.

"Hey, want a drink?" The blonde asked.

"What are we drinking to?" Regina asked as she took the shot of amber liquid in her hand and eyed it cautiously.

"To us." And she downed the shot.

Macklemore- Can't Hold Us

"This is horrible music, Miss Swan."

"It may be horrible but it's awesome to dance to." Her hips swayed as if they were possessed or had a mind of their own. Her hands rose and she rolled her hips to the bass. Regina stared, hypnotized. Her feet carried her on their own. Her hands grasped Emma's hips and pulled her toward her. Emma looked down at her and grinned, her dimples reminding Regina so much of Henry and yet making her swoon. Their hips rolled to the beat. And their eyes never left each other.


End file.
